PI DAY
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: YES, I am refering to that mathematical symbol in math. Pi. Today is Pi Day, and Draco Malfoy is glad of it. DMHG oneshot. Read and review!


**Yeah this is a very shot DMHG onshot I just hastily wrote. I found out today was Pi Day, and yes it does exist. The mathematical constant pi, does have a day dedicated to it. I thought it would be fun to writ about it on the same day, so forgive me for being hasty. I may take this story out you you guys don't like,but if (hint hint) there are lots of positive feeback, I may just fine tune it or leave it the way it is. **

**

* * *

****Pi Day**

Yes, Hermione Granger was no stranger to the muggle world. Everybody knew that. The whole of Hogwarts knew of her muggle- born status, thanks to certain loudhailers who couldn't talk below 120 decibels.

So, naturally everyone expected her to know what mathematics was. It was the most funamental concept in muggle world, with billions of numbers projected out from calculators, computers, and elementary's blackboard everyday. How could Hermione know-it-all Granger not know about it?

Well if it was Ron Weasley it would be a totally different case, but this is Hermione we are talking about... So naturally she know what mathematics was.

Still, no one expected her to know stupid stuff beyond addition and subtraction. Hermione, as with all muggle wizards and witches, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since the age of ten, and when you are that age, you aren't exactly expected to know what cosine, calculus, induction and logarithm are. I highly doubt even the likes of Professor Flitwick knew it existed.

But no, Hermione Granger has to know all these and be very good at them. It was her hobby really, to try out mathematics problem. Nothing pleased her more than to indulge in a few hour of delicious maths. And this is where the story (and the problem) begins.

* * *

She had woken up in a jolt that morning. It was March the fourteenth. 

It was Pi day!

Of course, chances were no one in school even knew this day _existed_. But still, to Hermione, Pi Day was Pi Day, and screw those who didn't know what Pi Day was. Hell, she was still going to celebrate it no matter what!

Pi Day, was the day fellow passionate mathematicians celebrate their fondness for pi. Pi, of course, being the mathematical symbol **π **and representing the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter. Not the pi, as in pie you find in the bakery two street's down your house that cost a few punds.

Yes, there is such a day _existing_.

Hermione loved everything about pi. The fact that mathematicians had yet to reach an accurate value for it, and how it was transcendental. In her free time, Hermione simply love to try and work out an exact value of pi. So far she worked out about ten thousand digits.

She came up with pi having the value of 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 and so on still counting.

* * *

" Happy Pi Day!" Hermione greeted her Ron and Harry happily while settling into her seat. Both of them gave her weird looks, translating into 'who-kidnapped-my-friend-and-brought-this-babbling-monster'. 

" Pie?" Ron asked weakly.

" No Ron, _pi!_" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Today's Pi Day. Pi is a constant muggle use to represent the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter. Pi, is approimately 3.14149, which s why we celebrate it on March the 14th. You know, 3.14?"

Honestly, was she the only one who knew all these? Sheesh.

And judging by the blank look on Ron and Harry's faces, they didn't understand a word she was saying.

" Never mind. Happy Pi Day anyway." Hermione sighed in defeat, and both her best friends shrugged their shoulders and continued stuffing their faces with toast. She just sat there and celebrated by calulating the pi value of her round breakfast plate.

* * *

Turns out the blasted plate wasn't that perfectly round after all. She calculated, and she didn't exactly get the exact value of pi. Instead she got something like 3.14179. 

Hermione decided took take note of that fact and make a reminder to inform the school that their bowls were in fact, not perfectly round.

Pi Day hence continues.

* * *

What do people eat on Pi Day? 

Pie. And that's what Hermione wanted to eat. Yet for lunch, there was simply no sign of a pi. I mean, pie.

NO, Hermione groaned. She must have pie. Today was pie day, and therefore she must have pie. If she wants pie, and she needs pie, she must have pi...

Or whatever that means.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was amused by the antics of one Hermione Granger the entire morning. Who the hell would go crazy over pi? And before you ask, yes, he knows what pi is and that today is Pi Day. And he tried calulating the pi value for the school plates too. It _was_ wrong. 

Secretly Draco finds it very entertaining too to go calculate the exact value of pi. But hush, that must remain secret.

As with the fact that he like Hermione too.

* * *

Hermione Granger has been a woman of perfection and precision. Always have been. When something is technically wrong or not up to accuracy, its an unwritten rule to her that she must correct it. 

It has been irritating the whole day, the plates not being perfectly round thing. She must go tell the kitchens and tell them to correct it too.

Oh, and perhaps just grab a little pie or something. After all, it was Pi Day.

Not that she was hungry or crazy over Pi Day. Just, you know.

* * *

Draco Malfoy has been thinking about it. He needed to tell the kitchen and house elves what was wrong with the school plates. He preferred it if the bowls were perfectly round. Never settle for second best, he always said.

And perhaps he could have a small snack in the kitchen too.

* * *

It has been bugging her, the pi of the plate. It bugged her for the whole day already. 

She must tell.

* * *

Draco was already in the kitchen. He had kindly informed the house elves of the mistake already, and was now chewing on some roasted chicken leg. After all, he was a growing boy and he needed plenty of food. 

Perhaps he could wash it down with a bit of pie.

* * *

Hermione was dashing down the hall. 

She needed to amend the mistake. Fast.

* * *

Wow, the house elves really outdid themselves. The pie looks amazing, Draco thought. 

And best of all, it was perfectly round. An actual_ pi _value.

* * *

Hermione Granger threw open the portrait, looking flustered. All she came down here was to inform the house elves of their mistake, and maybe nip a bit of pie or something. What she had not expected, was to see Draco Malfoy sitting down in the kitchens too, a pie right in front of him. 

" What are you here for, Malfoy?" She asked, clearly shocked.

He smirked.

" I came to inform them about their mistake on the pi value of the school plates and that these plate were not round enough." He coolly replied.

Needless to say, she was floored. What she certainly had not expected, was this reply. Who knew that the Draco Malfoy knows that pi existed?

" You are not the only one who know Pi Day exist you know." He continued " Why don't you have a seat and join me for a couple of pies?"

She shrugged. What could she do? So she made her way to Draco's side and sat down. _Ahh_, she thought, taking a rather large bite_, pie never tasted so good._

" Happy Pi Day."

" Happy Pi Day."

* * *

**Okay you guys totally must review this**. 


End file.
